


You Found Me, Now It's My Turn

by regnbaggen



Series: I'm Not a Stranger to The Dark [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dick Grayson Needs a Hug, Dick Grayson is a Talon, Gen, Good Sibling Jason Todd, Hurt Dick Grayson, Hurt Jason Todd, Hurt/Comfort, Jason Todd Has Anger Issues, Jason Todd Swears, Kid Dick Grayson, Protective Jason Todd, Romani Dick Grayson, Torture, don't hurt Dick Grayson when Jason Todd is near, lazarus rage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:53:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29157684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regnbaggen/pseuds/regnbaggen
Summary: Something was wrong, something no one told him about and yet everyone else seemed to know.It has almost been a month since Jason had gone on his undercover mission and he was supposed to be back by now. The family doesn't tell Dick anything and so Dick decides that the only way he'll find out what's wrong is by breaking into the cave to find out.The harder part is to decide what he should do after he finds out.Spoiler alert? Dick is pretty badass when he needs to be, and I mean BADASS
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Jason Todd
Series: I'm Not a Stranger to The Dark [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2105457
Comments: 17
Kudos: 205





	You Found Me, Now It's My Turn

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hi  
> Less of a cucumber-Bruce fic and more of a badass Dick fic.  
> Nothing that's extremely graphic but still details about violence and... 
> 
> yeah.

It's almost been a month and Dick was ready for Jason to come back. Dick's been continuing to watch movies with Tim and Damian, baking with Alfred and sometimes even talking to Bruce, although that was usually an awkward experience when neither one knew what to say.

The first sign of something being wrong was when Tim stopped meeting Dick's eyes whenever they were doing homework or watching a movie. Tim still talked to him but Dick could see the tension in his body while they were hanging out. 

The second sign of something being wrong was when Dick realised that they were having meetings without him in the cave. Dick had seen them walking down there and the way everyone's shoulders were tense and their gazes glued to the floor when they walked past Dick waiting for them on the couch.

Dick didn't know what he was supposed to do. Alfred had told him that he had the right to ask for things now, that he had the right to make demands and to feel things but Dick wasn't sure if Bruce would like that. Bruce was still obviously still unsure of Dick and Dick didn't want to give Bruce any reason to cast him out. 

"Master Dick, is there something wrong with your cereal?" Alfred asks and Dick blinks himself back to the present. 

They were having breakfast, everyone engrossed with their own things; Bruce reading the newspaper, Tim on his laptop and Damian with his homework. Dick shakes out the tension in his body, trying to focus on his untouched cereal bowl.

"No, nothing's wrong. I'm sorry Alfie." Dick grabs his spoon, slowly pushing some cereal onto it.

Alfred nods before turning back to pouring some more coffee to Bruce while Tim pulls out his cup for Alfred to pour some more into his too.

"Master Tim we agreed on two cups in the morning." Alfred scold and Tim looks up from his laptop.

"Huh? I've only had one Alfred." Tim states with confusion and Dick giggles.

Tim had drank the first one in one go and Dick wasn't sure if Tim was even aware of drinking it.

"Master Tim you've had two cups, you can have some water instead? Maybe some tea?" Alfred suggests and Tim's face suddenly grows angry.

"I need more! I-I'm trying to look for any clues and-"

"Tim enough." Bruce interrupts with a stern voice and Dick suddenly has a feeling that everyone in the room knows what Tim is looking for except for Dick.

"What's going on?" Dick asks nervously and Bruce meets his eyes.

"Nothing. Tim I told you before that you can work on your cases after school hours when you're done with homework." Bruce's voice was stern and Dick shrinks in his seat.

Something was wrong and Dick had a feeling that no one was going to tell him. Alfred's gaze had left him and he was washing dishes, something Dick had picked up on him doing when he was stressed or nervous. Damian was still looking at his homework but his body was tense and he looked close to snapping his pen in half.

"Bruce you know that this is-"

"I said enough Tim!" Bruce thunders and Dick immediately flinches out of his chair, hurrying out of the kitchen and back to his bedroom.

Dick still didn't like fighting or loud angry voices. An argument was about to take place between Tim and Bruce, something Dick had come to realise could be just as bad as the fights between Jason and Bruce. Dick closes the bedroom door behind him, grabbing his notebook on the nightstand. Alfred had told him that it sometimes helps to write down his feelings and had even promised that no one would read it. 

Privacy was something new to Dick. He hadn't really had it at the circus except for the trailer and Linden had been... there had been no privacy there either and the only privacy he had at the Court had been the thoughts he kept to himself. Dick liked that word, _privacy_. It felt good to know that he could tell people when he wanted to be alone, to try and make sense of what he was thinking without having to tell someone about it.

Dick flips to an empty side as he pushes the pen against the paper. 

Something was wrong, something no one told him about and yet everyone else seemed to know. The only facts he had were the ones about the whole family knowing, that they were holding private meetings in the cave and that he was part of the problem since everyone kept tensing up around him. Another problem was that no one would answer Dick when he asked about Jason; they just told him that Jason couldn't contact them during his undercover mission. What if the family had decided that they didn't want Dick anymore? What if they were making sure to get Dick out of here without Jason knowing? What if the Court was back? 

Dick had to do something about it. The answer was right in front of him; he had to sneak into the cave and find out what the problem was. If there was one thing Dick had learnt after Jason had been taken away from Linden, it was that he couldn't rely on anyone but himself. Dick had learnt that the hard way and he still remembers the feeling of Jack's face breaking under his knuckles.

He shudders, no, he had to stay focused. He couldn't risk falling back into memories when there was something wrong. Dick mapped out the family's schedule: Alfred had started leaving him alone more to go doing errands, Bruce always left for work about the same time Tim and Damian went to school and Tim and Damian were usually the first ones back around four or five in the afternoon. That would give Dick enough time to sneak into the cave, find out what was wrong and then get back to his room. Dick knew that Bruce probably some detectors for the cave but Tim had began to teach Dick about technology and coding along with hacking. Dick wouldn't have any issue breaking into the cave. He'd just have to get into Bruce's office and turn off his security system from Bruce's computer. 

Finally mapping out his plan Dick decides to go through with it the next time Alfred has some errands. 

Dick wasn't sure if he felt bad about lying to them, but at the same time; they were lying to him and Dick had asked about it without any luck. This was the only way to finally know what was wrong. 

Acting like nothing was wrong was surprisingly easy, but Dick also knew that he was a born performer. He knew how to keep an audience happy, how to flash his innocent smile while getting through his act. 

It took five more days until Alfred had to go do some errands outside of Gotham. Dick waves Tim and Damian goodbye and sends Bruce a quick unsure smile as the three of them leave. Dick waits an extra ten minutes to be sure before he hurries into the kitchen. Alfred always keeps the keys to the rest of the manor in a cookie box and Dick quickly grabs the keys to Bruce's office. He walks across the big main hall and to Bruce's office. Dick had never been in Bruce's office before, the rich smell of expensive leather and something stronger attacked his nose once he finally got the door unlocked. Dick hurries up to Bruce's computer and hacking it was easy enough that Dick only fifteen minutes later shut down the security systems in the cave.

Rushing out of the office and to the big grandfather clock Dick checks the clock, he still had around seven hours until Tim and Damian would get back home. Dick pushes the clock to the side, revealing the staircase down to the cave. He takes two steps at a time, almost falling down the last steps. He hurries past a big container holding-

Dick stops. 

That was Jason's old Batboy suit, neatly polished and Dick stares at it. He could almost picture Jason back at Linden with his unruly black hair and cocky grin wearing this suit. Dick's bottom lip wobbles but he bites down on it. There was no time for sentimentality, Dick had to remember what was really important. 

He moves past the container and towards the big desk where the Batcomputer was standing. Dick hurriedly starts typing. Hacking the Batcomputer was harder and it took almost two hours until Dick finally could look through the files. Dick clicks on the last opened file and he has to bite down on his hand to not scream.

On the screen was a picture of Jason and over it stood big red letters spelling out ' **MISSING** '. 

Dick couldn't breathe. Jason was missing? He'd promised Dick that he would come back, he'd promised Dick and now he was gone? Dick lets go of his hand and starts clicking on the different files connected to his mission. He'd been going undercover in a criminal called _Black Mask_ 's drug cartel. He was last spotted by Gotham Bay, getting on a big cargo ship and Dick looks at the time stamp. That had been two weeks ago. Jason had been missing for _two weeks_ , the family had kept this a secret from Dick for _weeks_.

What was he supposed to do now? Dick chews on his lip, reading through Bruce's notes. There was a lot of them and Dick could hear the clock ticking. He hacked into every file about the mission, about Black Mask and about whatever he could get his hands on. One question continued to nag him; could he tell them? Could he tell the family about this? About him knowing that they lied to him? 

No. 

Dick couldn't risk telling them that he knew, that wouldn't change anything except for the fact that Bruce might lock him in a cell or in his room. Dick takes a deep breath. He needed to calm down, he'd been a talon for _years;_ his job had been to find people. If anyone could find Jason it would be Dick, he knew Jason better than the rest of them and he knew how Jason's thought process went. Dick had to hurry, Tim and Damian would be home in half an hour and Dick had to cover his tracks. He quickly prints out all of the files he needs, grabbing them before erasing the Batcomputer's memory of the previous hours. He goes back to Bruce's office and turns on the systems for the cave again before hurrying over to the kitchen and putting back the keys. He hides the files in his notebook, stashing it inside his nightstand before hurrying to the living room and clicking on the tv just as the door to the main hall opens.

The sound of Tim and Damian walking in forces Dick to relax his body. He remembers the talk with Alfred; asking Alfred who he was, well now he knew. He was Dick Grayson; a part of the Flying Graysons - a born performer, he was Talon - someone or something that could do whatever it took to finish a mission and he was Jason's little brother and he was going to get Jason back.

"Hiya Dickie, what are you watching?" Tim asks as he walks into the living room.

"It's about seals, look they're super cute when they're upside down!" Dick points at the screen while turning to Tim and Damian with a wide smile.

"They look absolutely _atrocious_ , Grayson please watch something more educating before your brain shrinks more than Drake's." Damian huffs, sitting down by the small sitting table and Dick moves over as Damian hands him a pen and some paper. The three of them go through the homework and Dick plays the part he was born to play.

.

Dick has been looking through Jason's room for anything useful. He's already found most of Jason's safe houses and the people he usually contacts when he needs help. None of them are his family and that makes something ugly start to grow inside Dick, why didn't Jason feel that he could ask for help from his family?

The planning takes him two days and another day before Dick decides that it's time to go. He dresses in all black and steals a domino mask from the cave along with a utility belt stashed with some things that could help him. He escapes during the night, knowing that Bruce would force Tim and Damian to school even if they found out that Dick was missing. That would leave the only person able to find Dick out of the mix; Tim. He was the only one except for Jason who would be able to track Dick down, the only one who knew Dick's thought process and knew where Dick would go looking.

Dick escapes through his window. Damian had told him that Bruce had put up different things to keep Damian at the manor during the time when Damian wanted to escape and Dick had easily turned them off during the day when everyone had been at work and school. Escaping through the big mural had been a piece of cake and Dick was finally flying through the air with a grapple in his hands.

The first place Dick goes is to all of Jason's safe houses where Bruce hadn't already been looking. All of them were empty, except one.

"Who's there?!" A familiar voice shouts and Dick turns to see a big muscular guy with dark red hair holding a bow with an arrow notched pointed at Dick.

"Roy?" Dick asks, eyes growing big.

"Who are you?" Roy's voice was hard, leaving no room for avoidance.

"It's me, Dick." 

It takes Roy a couple of seconds before he lowers the bow.

"Holy fuck! Jason told me but I wasn't sure but shit you're- fuck!" Roy moves forward and Dick quickly takes off the domino mask.

Roy moves forward and engulfs Dick into a bear hug.

"Kid I thought that I'd never see you again!" 

"Thanks." Dick's voice was strained and Roy quickly lets go.

"What are you doing here? Are you looking for Jason?" Roy asks and Dick nods, explaining what had happened while making sure to leave out his plan and his clues.

Roy tells him about Jason's usual routine when a mission goes wrong; where he goes, what he does and most importantly - how he gets. Roy tells him that Jason sometimes turns angry, so angry that he can't control himself. Dick asks if that's when his eyes turn green and Roy nods. Roy continues to tell Dick all the things Dick needs to before Dick explains that he has to find him.

"Kid you can't. I know that you want to but you're too- listen, just let me handle it. I'll get some more people to look for him and the Bats are already looking for him. Here, I'll get you home and-"

Roy doesn't get to say anything else. Dick quickly pulls out a taser from his belt and tases Roy hard enough to leave him seizing on the ground.

"Sorry Roy, but I have to find him." Dick states before quickly putting on his domino mask.

Roy tries to stop him but the seizing of his muscles force him down onto the ground and Dick jumps back into the darkness of the night.

.

The next part of his plan was to get on one of those cargo ships. If he could find Black Mask he'd be able to know if Jason was in danger of he was safe. 

It was four in the morning and Gotham Bay was full of life, yet silent enough that no one would know exactly what was going on. There were men and women walking around while carrying guns, pointing people carrying large bags towards different containers. All of them were talking in hushed voices and Dick sneaks forward, hiding behind a big pallet of what was probably drugs, listening in on two men standing a few feet away.

"Yeah we have to hurry. This shipment was supposed to leave ten minutes ago and Mask won't be happy with Tommy, he'll probably be dead by five." The beefier one states and Dick decides to call him meatloaf while the other looks close to a twig. 

"That's what he deserves for letting fucking Red Hood trick him. Good thing Black Mask likes to play with him." Twig snorts and Meatloaf huffs.

"He's almost obsessed with the guy. Good thing he stashes him where the Bat's can't find him, the fucking cargo ship was ingenious. The Bats looking through Gotham like idiots while he's tucked away in Maryland." Meatloaf chuckles and Dick's fists tightens.

Jason had been taken? 

"Hey maybe we'll get to see him. The shipment will be taken to the same place, maybe we could have our fun with him for fucking us over. Heard Mask strung him up like a pack of meat, whipping him until he screamed like a girl." Twig states and Dick closes his eyes.

"If he isn't already dead. Mask's had him for a week already." Meatloaf counters and Dick puts his hand over his mouth to stop himself from crying out.

He needed Talon. Talon would keep calm, would focus on the mission and not on the image of Jason covered in blood, hanging from the ceiling with his eyes open and unseeing.

He closes his eyes, forcing his emotions away and something else moves forward into his mind, pushing through like a bulldozer until the only thing remaining was a clear, practical and focused mind.

Talon.

.

Talon decides that the best course of action would be to sneak into one of the big containers on the cargo ship and stay put until the ship would get to Maryland. Talon would follow Meatloaf and Twig to the place where Red Hood was being held before swiftly executing them and anyone who interfered with Talon's mission.

The plan went smoothly. Talon stays in a big red container, hiding behind pallets carrying the drugs and Talon checks over its weapons. Talon has a total of two knives and three Batarangs. Grayson really was completely useless and Talon despised him, hated him. Talon wanted to yield a sword, to have the satisfaction of impaling its victim, watch the life being drained out of whoever was Talon's mission. Grayson was nothing like that, Grayson was soft and weak. 

Suddenly, the ship stops and Talon's focus is put back to the mission. Talon emerges from the container as soon and finding the two idiots had been almost laughably easy. Talon follows them to a smaller cargo ship that has a floor below deck. The idiots walk into a big room that looks close to an office, clearly waiting for someone to come and talk to them. Talon decides to strike, emerging from the shadows Talon announces " _The Court of Owls has sentenced you to die._ "

"What the-" 

They don't stand a chance.

Talon slits both of their throats and listens to the sound of them choking on their own blood. Something strangely satisfying builds inside Talon and Talon smirks before leaving them on the floor, their blood ruining the expensive carpet below them.

Navigating below the deck was difficult but Talon trusts its instincts. Black Mask's office should be in an end of the cargo ship and so Talon moves towards the end that's the furthest away from the staircase up to the cargo deck. Sounds of screaming guides Talon to a big steel door.

Talon pushes it open, undeterred by the sight it faces.

Red Hood was hanging from the ceiling by his wrists, only wearing his pants and his domino mask. His feet were barely touching the ground and a man Talon identifies as Black Mask is holding a baton that was currently electrifying Hood. Black Mask stops at the sound of Talon's entrance and neither him nor Hood looks up. Hood's eyes remain on the ground and he's panting, trying to catch his breath. 

"What is it Ronnie?" Black Mask asks, voice coloured with frustration of the interruption.

Talon removes its knives from the utility belt, holding one in each hand. Black Mask turns just as Talon plunges one of the knives into his chest, making sure to twist it.

"Black Mask, the Court of Owls has sentenced you to die." Talon spits at Black Mask but before Talon can stab him again, Black Mask slams the baton into Talon's side, electrifying Talon badly enough that Talon loses its grip on Black Mask and instead falling to the ground and losing its hold of the second knife.

"Mask leave him alone! Don't hurt him!" Hood shouts as Black Mask grabs the second knife before he stabs Talon with it right into Talon's right lung.

"Well well well, what have we here? A talon. Hood I didn't know that you were friends with the Court of Owls." Black Mask sounds almost pleased, the knife Talon had stabbed him with still stuck in his chest.

"Roman, you already have me. Leave him alone." Hood states, voice tired and Talon tries to regulate its breathing.

The Court had taken away most of its abilities and the only thing remaining was the small healing factor. A blade to its chest wasn't enough to kill but if Talon lost enough blood or was shot in the head or its heart Talon would probably die and fail the mission.

"Oh? He's yours then? That would explain his domino mask, you've been keeping secrets from me Hood?" Black Mask asks, moving back to Talon.

Talon snarls, pulling the blade out of its lung and throwing it at Black Mask. He manages to hold up a hand and the knife pierces Black Mask's hand instead of his throat.

"Red Hood is under the Court's protection." Talon states darkly as Talon get's up.

Black Mask rips out the blade from his hand and dropping it to the floor, instead grabbing a gun and pointing it at Talon "Is that so? Red Hood seems to belong to me, don't you think? He's been stealing from me, costing me five hundred grand, don't you think he deserves to suffer for that?" Black Mask asks and Talon looks over at Hood.

Hood looks close to passing out but his eyes stubbornly remain glued on Talon. Hood's studying Talon, looking for any sign of Dick Grayson and Talon wants to chuckle but instead Talon pulls out a Batarang, swiftly throwing it through the air at the same time as Black Mask shoots.

The Batarang cuts through the chains holding Hood and Talon lunges, tackling Black Mask onto the ground as Black Mask fires again. Talon rips out the knife still stuck in Black Mask's chest and slits Black Mask's throat.

Once Talon makes sure that Black Mask isn't a threat anymore Talon wipes the blood off the knives and putting them back in the utility belt before Talon walks over to where Hood is lying on the floor while desperately trying to get up.

"Fuck what were you thinking?! How did you- fuck!" Hood swears as he stares at Talon.

Talon looks down, spotting a big patch of red colouring its front. Black Mask had shot Talon two times in Talon's stomach and the stab wound in Talon's lung was making it hard to breathe.

"Red Hood, follow Talon to safety." Talon manages, the mission still lodged into its mind.

Get Red Hood to safety.

Talon pushes the pain towards the back of its mind where a weak little Dick Grayson was sitting, curled up into a tight ball with tears flowing from his eyes. Talon snarls at the weakling.

Talon pushes Hood's clothes and the helmet towards Hood and Hood glares at Talon.

"Fuck what did you do to-"

"Get dressed. Talon will find a safe route back." Talon interrupts and Hood pulls on his shirt and leather jacket, grimacing at how they touch his marred back. Hood puts on his red helmet and Talon pulls Hood up, awkwardly supporting Hood as they make their exit, leaving Black Mask to choke on his blood. 

Talon kills five more interferences on their way to the other cargo ship that would be going back in the evening. Talon deposits Hood on the ground inside a big yellow container on the ship before Talon's legs buckle and Talon falls head first onto the metal floor.

The world whites out, sounds pushing through his skull. A blinding headache that feels like it's going to crack his skull open causes Talon? Dick? to choke on his breaths.

"It's okay, it's okay. Calm down." A familiar voice murmurs and he (Talon? Dick?) feels someone pulling him closer before someone's holding his head while fingers scratch through his hair.

Talon? Dick? wants to scream, wants to die. 

Die, because the pain is biting deep into his bones and breathing isn't an option anymore. Maybe he is dying? Who's dying? Dick or Talon or someone else or everyone else?

"Dickie, it's alright. Everything is going to be okay." 

Jason?

"Dick we're safe, I'll take it from here. _Breathe_ come on deep breaths." 

Jason was here, Dick couldn't leave him alone.

Jason needed him.

The ringing in his ears ebbs out and Dick slowly opens his eyes, looking up at Jason.

"That's it, you're okay. You'll be okay." Jason's voice was tight, like he was holding back something that would burst out at any moment.

"I-I can't _breathe_." Dick sobs out and Jason's hands continue to stroke through his hair.

"You can Dickie, just calm down. Your body is trying to heal itself, just look at me and breathe. Nice easy breaths, okay?" Jason murmurs and Dick nods weakly. 

His gaze on Jason's blue eyes and Dick tries to match Jason's slow breathing. Dick tries to raise one of his hands to Jason's face, but something red catches his eyes and he stops. Dick looks down at his hands. They're- they're covered in blood and suddenly that's all that Dick can see, all he can smell, all he can think of. He had killed people. Dick had _killed_ people, slit their throats and he'd been enjoying it. 

A whimper escapes his lips, stopping him from continuing his breathing but Jason's hand in his hair continues to stroke through his dirty curls.

"It's okay Dickie. Breathe, you're going to be okay. You saved me, okay? You saved me and now we're going to go back home and drink some of Alfred's hot cocoa. Just breathe, okay?" Jason hums but Dick shakes his head hard.

"I- I killed people- I- I-" Dick can feel Talon's resentment to his reaction, remembers through a sort of haze how Talon had used him.

Talon had used him against his will, hurt people against his will and made Dick hurt people against his will.

"Dickie breathe, that wasn't you. You didn't do those things, okay? That was-" 

Jason's interrupted by the sound of shouting and bullets being fired.

Dick lets out another whimper and Jason hushes him, pulling Dick more firmly into his chest and behind a big pallet.

Dick feels like crying. He's in pain and he's killed people and he just wants to go home to his and Jason's bed where he can hide under the covers and pretend that everything was fine.

"Dickie, listen to me. I need you to stay here, I'll come back for you but I need to see what's going on." Jason states and Dick lets out a pitiful whimper.

"No! No Jason please-"

"Dick breathe, you're going to be okay." Jason murmurs and his hands move from Dick's hair to a utility belt around Dick's hips

Jason grabs something Dick can't see, murmuring soft words and suddenly something sharp is pushed into Dick's neck. Dick cries out as something's injected. Dick feels the change almost immediately.

"It's going to be okay Dickie, don't fight it. There you go, breathe." Jason murmurs as Dick's body grows weak and sluggish.

"Wha-"

"I just gave you something to help you calm down. Just breathe, think of something nice, okay? Think about Zitka, about all the fun things you used to do together, okay?" Jason murmurs and Dick's faintly aware of Jason getting up and leaving him.

Dick really wishes that he'd learnt that there's nothing he can do to stop Jason from leaving him.

.

Dick wakes up to more yelling, to people fighting and screaming. 

His body is still hurting and Jason is nowhere to be seen. Dick slowly raises his shirt, checking his wounds. He's not bleeding as badly anymore and his breathing is a little bit easier. Slowly, Dick starts to get up, grabbing the pallet to steady himself.

Dick had to find Jason. He couldn't lose him again, not after everything they'd been through, no one was going to take Jason away from him. Not Tony, not the Court and especially not someone like Black Mask.

He manages to pull out one of his daggers before stumbling out of the container. 

Outside was utter chaos. Dick spots men and women firing their guns at- 

Batman. 

Batman was here and so was Redbat and Redbird. Dick watches other superheroes fighting against the men and women too, but none of them matter. Dick had to find Jason, he had to protect him.

"There's that fucker!" Someone shouts and Dick turns to see a woman pointing her gun at Dick before firing.

Dick crumbles as it hits him in his shoulder, letting out a bitten-off scream of pain.

"Easy! Boss wants him back alive!" Another woman shouts and Dick stares at them as they hurry towards him, guns still aimed at him.

Talon is screaming at Dick to kill them, to throw the knives at them but Dick _can't_. He's not like Talon, he doesn't want to kill anyone, he just wants to find Jason and go home.

Both women grab him and force him up on his knees.

"Knock him out and-"

The woman who shot him is suddenly flung forward and her blood sprays over Dick's face. There's a hole in her head and she falls to the side, dead. The other woman is shot in her stomach, falling onto her front with a yell.

Jason storms towards him, his red helmet gone and his iceberg-blue eyes replaced with almost glowing green eyes and Dick feels himself cowering.

"Jason?" 

Jason doesn't look at him, only looks back down at the woman who's gasping for breath. Jason flips her onto her stomach, the gun pointed directly in her face.

" _Don't touch him._ " Jason's voice was almost unrecognisable, the rage eminent and new tears escape Dick's eyes.

"Don't kill her, please Jay you-"

Jason continues to ignore him, firing another shot into her stomach.

"No Jay please- please don't-"

Jason fires one last shot, this time into her head.

Dick lets out another scream, looking up at the demon that was possessing the one person Dick cared most about in this world. This person wasn't Jason, this was just someone who had taken Jason, taken control over him and locked Dick's Jason away. This was like when Dick turned to Talon, this wasn't Jason. These eyes weren't Jason's, they were cold and full of anger and hate.

Dick struggles to get up, pushing himself into Jason's chest, his arms going around Jason's middle. Jason's green eyes lock in on his pathetic form and so does the gun.

"J-Jason, please. You _promised_ that you'd come back, please-" Dick's full-on crying, staring up at Jason's unmovable form.

"You promised that you wouldn't leave me! You _promised_!" Dick's almost hysteric now because this person _wasn't_ Jason. 

"It's me, it's Dick. Jason please come back, please I need you, _I need you Jay_ _please_." Dick sobs and the hand holding the gun wavers.

The green slowly turns back to his iceberg-blue eyes and Jason looks down at him.

"Fuck Dickie-" Jason immediately letting go of his gun before hoisting Dick up in his arms.

Dick sobs into Jason's shoulder, his left arm too weak to circle around Jason's neck. Dick still clings to him, refusing to let go. This time he wouldn't let go, this time he'd never let go.

"Hood!" Someone shouts and Dick keeps his head buried in Jason's shoulder.

"Fuck Arsenal-"

"You good? The fight's almost over and we're almost at Gotham Bay." The other guy states and Dick's vaguely aware of the voice sounding like Roy's.

"I'm _fine_. Is anyone else hurt?" Jason asks and Dick decides to zone out.

He's tired and in pain. He's found Jason and Jason was safe with the rest of the superheroes, Dick could rest. 

He could finally rest.

.

Stillness.

Dick wakes up to utter stillness.

It's a warm type of stillness, reminding him that he wasn't back at the Court in a coffin, locked away for use.

No, Dick was warm and he was on something soft.

"Dickie? You coming back?" A gentle voice asks and Dick slowly blinks his eyes open.

He was in his and Jason's room at the manor, laying under the soft crisp sheets and Jason was sitting next to him.

"Jason?" Dick croaks and Jason sends him a tired smile.

"You developed a rebellious phase when I was gone? Sneaking out through the window, that's some teenage shit right there."

Dick eyes scan over Jason; his face was free from bruises and cuts and the rest of him was hidden away by a black sweatshirt and black sweatpants.

"Flowers, you okay?" Dick whispers and Jason huffs.

"We really need to have a talk about self-preservation, I don't think you know what it is Dickie. Why, for the living _fudge_ , would you go after me? You could have _fudging_ died Dick! You were close to and I- _fuck_!" Jason's voice grows frustrated and Dick takes a slow breath, eyes moving towards Jason's iceberg-blue.

"You found me, it was my turn to find you."

"You beautiful little shit." 

**Author's Note:**

> Can we just have a moment of respect to Roy Harper who was unmercifully tased by a ten year old? Like damn, that's rough buddy...(anyone get my reference???) I also feel like I'm one hundred percent pushing my own identity crisis onto Dick but he can take it, right? I mean, he's fineeee. 
> 
> Anyway let me know what you thought about it! 
> 
> Stay safe, bake a chocolate-filled-churro-cake.  
> Comments, Kudos & Bookmarks (like WHAT you guys save my stories????) are appreciated and make me get out of bed.


End file.
